


Nighttime Conversations

by animaniacs16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky is a supportive boyfriend, By the way I love Peggy don’t take this the wrong way, Canon is for LOSERS, Character Death In Dream, Endgame Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this after seeing endgame, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Slight Humor, an obscene amount of fluff, tony and nat question why steve calls them at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animaniacs16/pseuds/animaniacs16
Summary: Steve has a nightmare. Bucky does his best to support him. Steve makes a few phone calls.this is my endgame fix itMAJOR endgame spoilers even tho in this endgame is Steve’s dream





	Nighttime Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [梦醒夜话](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624142) by [joankindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom)



Steve felt arms wrap around him, one warm, one relatively cold. He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend smiling worriedly at him.  
“Stevie,” he said sleepily, “bad dream?”

Steve smiled, slightly nodding his head. “Yeah. Could you just... hold me for a second?” 

Bucky nodded his head, and the two of them stayed like that for a few minutes. 

Finally, Steve spoke up.  
“I had this... dream where we defeated Thanos, right?”

“Been there, done that.”

“Thank God. But my dream had to do with like- timelines and stuff. This was after the dusting but like, way after. 5 years after. And yet...  
“We had to go back to important moments to get the stones, and we went back to the battle of New York, right?”

“Mm.”

“But for some reason my dream-self, instead of mourning you and Sam, was still hung up over Peggy’s death. I barely gave you or Sam any thought. I mean,I fought my dream self and won when I told him you were alive, but that’s pretty much it. I attended a fuckin’ support group for survivors of the snap, and all I could talk about was Peggy. It was like I was a different person.”

“That’s a weirdly conscious dream.”

“I know, right? And Clint and Natasha were fighting over who had to die so they could get the soul stone until-“

“Wait, did they fight as in to push each other off or-“

“They wanted to be the one to die. You had to sacrifice someone you love. But Clint had a wife and kids despite Clint and Natasha obviously being in love-“

“A wife and kids??” Bucky sat up, keeping an arm around Steve. 

“Yeah. And finally, they were both off the cliff hanging on by a grappling hook, and Nat let go. And it, reminded me of when you fell off the train.”

“Stevie, that was seventy-four years ago. I’m here now.” Bucky lifted Steve’s chin up towards him. “I’m with you til the end of the line, remember?”

Steve closed the gap between them, and laid back on the pillow.  
Bucky broke the kiss, and whispered, “Was that when you woke up?”

“Far from it,” Steve responded. “Natasha... she died in my dream, Buck. You know what, I’m gonna call her now.”

“Woah, woah, Stevie. It’s just a dream.” 

“Clint was devastated. I know how that feels, Buck. We’re so lucky.”

“I know, Steve.”

Steve was quiet for a second, then continued. 

“He returned without her and we didn’t even mourn her. We had to defeat Thanos, and we did, at the cost of Tony’s life.”

“Tony is literally on Twitter right now, Steve. My phone won’t stop lighting up, and that’s only because I can’t turn the notifications off for his Twitter.” Bucky handed Steve his phone, which lit up with yet another Tony tweet. 

“Never have I been so grateful for a tweet about hot dogs.” Steve sighed. 

Bucky nodded slightly in return, and then placed his phone back on his nightstand. “It’s okay, Steve. No one died.”

“I’m not finished.”

“How long was this dream?”

“Felt like three hours.” 

Bucky chuckled. “Damn.”

“I know. Anyway, that’s not even the part I’m torn up about. I mean I am, but-“

“I get it, bud.”

“After the whole shebang with thanos was over, we had to return the stones to their rightful place in time. The plan was that I go back to return the soul stone to the 70s and come back to the moment 5 seconds after I appeared. But suddenly my dream self decided to go back to the forties and dance with Peggy- ignoring you being tortured! And not paying mind to the injustice- and then suddenly I was an old man back in 2023 and I had lived a life with Peggy that I somehow was fine with. And I gave the shield to Sam like in real life, and I didn’t say anything to you! Nothing at all. Bucky, I’m so sorry!” He buried his head in the pillow in a rare moment of complete emotional openness. 

“Hey, hey, Stevie. It was a dream. A helluva dream, but a dream. Most of that sounds like something the real you would never do.”

“Hell no. I’d never...” Bucky stopped Steve with another kiss, caressing his face. 

Steve finally broke the kiss, stroking Bucky’s back. “Well, Thor did get a beer belly and play Fortnite all day, so...”

“He did WHAT?” Bucky propped his head on his hand. 

“Yeah, I know. Also, Bruce was the hulk and himself at the same time? He took a selfie with kids and dabbed.” Steve laughed a little. 

“Sounds like a wild ride. Now go to sleep, Steve. It’s late. I love you.” Bucky said, plopping his head back on his pillow. 

“I love you too. Before I go to sleep can I just make a few phone calls?”

“Sure, Stevie.”

Steve grabbed his phone from his nightstand and called a person he would never usually call. 

The phone rang a few times, and then...

“You interrupted my rant on hot dog quantum physics.”

Steve heaved a sigh of relief. “I don’t even want to know, Tony. Hey, I love you, okay. You’re like a brother to me.”

“Are you drunk, Capsicle? Because I need to get this on video. FRIDAY!” Tony’s tone was way too loud for three in the morning. 

“No, Tony. I... I’ll tell you later.”

“O...kay. Tell your boy toy to come by tomorrow, Shuri and I are working on a new prototype for his arm.”

“Will do. Tell your wife to keep an eye on you. Thanks, Tony.” Steve went to hang up. 

“Oh, and Cap?”

“Hmm?”

“...Love you like a brother too.”

The line went dead. 

Steve smiled, and dialed in the other number to call. 

He began to think she wasn’t going to pick up, and then he heard a groggy voice. 

“H’lo?”

“Nat. Oh, thank god.”

“Is something wrong, Steve? Is everything okay? Do you need backup?” Natasha’s voice was immediately on alert. In the background, Steve heard Clint stir. 

“Nat, whozzat?” 

“It’s Steve. We might need to back him up.”

“No, no! Natasha, I’m fine! I’m in bed. Bucky says hi.” Bucky gave a slight wave in the direction of the phone. 

“Hi, Bucky!” came Clint’s voice. 

“Jesus, Steve. Don’t scare me like that.” Steve heard blankets rumple as she got back under the covers. 

“Sorry, Natasha. I just wanted to say... thank you. For being my friend, my sister even. I love you.”

“Steve, are you drunk?” Clint snickered. 

“No! Why does everyone think that? I had a nightmare, okay?” Steve said this a little louder than he needed to, and Clint’s laugh stopped as suddenly as it started. 

“Sorry, Cap. Even national icons have nightmares, don’t they. I get them all the time, and I’m part of the Avengers.”

“Clint, We’re Avengers too.”

“My point still stands.” Clint must’ve flopped back onto the pillow, because his last sentence was muffled. 

“...Steve?” Natasha had been quiet for a moment. Oh God, what if he had just messed up their whole friendship?

“Love you too. I’m glad I know you, even if you are ridiculously stubborn.” He could hear her smile through the phone. “Now go back to sleep. Not even the Star Spangled Man with a Plan should be up at 3:24 am.”

From beside him, Steve heard the eavesdropping Bucky softly singing the aforementioned song.

“I should sleep now. You’re right.” Steve yawned as he said this. 

“G’night, Clintasha.”

“Don’t call us that,” said Natasha as soon as Clint said, “I love that.”

Then they chorused, “good night.”

Steve hung up, and smiled. Bucky turned over to face him, and returned the favor. 

“See, Stevie. Just a dream. Now, go to sleep and dream of Bob Ross landscapes.”

“You know me so well. Goodnight, Buck. Love you, jerk.”

“Goodnight, doll. Love you too,punk.”

Steve lay his head on the pillow as Bucky wrapped his arms around him. 

Steve closed his eyes, and drifted off with a smile.


End file.
